This invention relates to apparatus for receiving and transporting individual, thin sheets that separate layers of cans or containers from a can conveyor to a pallet.
In the bottle filling or can filling operation, layers of containers are arrayed in adjacent rows and separated by thin sheets of fiberboard or plastic. Multiple layers of such cans are separated by thin sheets, for example, sheets of chipboard or plastic sheets, and the entire assembly of containers and separation sheets is supported on a pallet. Typically, the support pallet has a dimension in the range of approximately 44-45 inches by 56-60 inches. A layer of cans or bottles is then stacked uniformly upon the pallet. A separation sheet, which will have a thickness of perhaps 1/16 to 1/8 of an inch, is then placed over the layer of cans and another layer of cans or containers is then provided on top of the sheet. In actual practice, more than 20 layers of cans or containers may be stacked or supported on a pallet with a separation sheet between each layer.
The pallets are assembled at a can or container manufacturing facility and are then transported to a fluid filling facility, for example in association with a brewery. At the fluid filling facility, the pallets are arranged so that each horizontal layer of containers is oriented in alignment with a horizontal conveyor belt. Single layers of cans are then transferred onto the conveyor belt from the pallet where they are moved onwardly into filling equipment. As each layer of containers is moved onto the conveyor belt, the separation sheet, which covers the next layer of containers, is typically removed by suction cups. The suction cups are attached to a frame or bracket which lifts the sheet and removes the sheet from the subsequent, lower layer of cans. The sheet is then transported by the suction cup mechanism laterally from the layer of cans. The suction is next released, thereby dropping the sheet into a bin or collection container. The pallet is then raised and thereby aligning the next layer of cans or containers with the horizontal conveyor. The next horizontal layer of cans is then transported or moved onto the horizontal conveyor, again exposing the next separation sheet. Layers of cans and separation sheets are thus continuously transported appropriately and respectively onto a conveyor belt or removed by suction cups from the layers of cans and deposited into a bin or container.
The sheets, upon removal from the layers of cans on the can transport pallet, are typically released from an elevated position as much as 15 to 20 feet above the bin into which they are to be deposited. Upon such release, the sheets will typically fall into the bin but will not fall in a proper orientation. Further the sheets may become bent, broken or otherwise damaged in such an operation. The cost associated with the loss of damaged sheets is significant. For example, a single chipboard sheet costs approximately 35.cent.. It is possible to utilize such chipboard sheets over and over provided they are not damaged. Plastic sheets may cost as much as $7.00 per sheet and assuming they are not damaged, they may be washed and reused.
With the suction cup transport and release system heretofore utilized, however, the chipboard or plastic sheets used to separate layers of cans or containers are often destroyed, damaged or otherwise become unusable. Thus there has developed the need to provide a means for removing separate layers of separation sheets from the container transport pallets and for collecting and assembling those sheets in a coherent, safe and reusable fashion. This need led to the development of the present invention.